Stay With Me
by RainbowHoboMustache
Summary: Peeta and Katniss get back from the games. Will everything stay the same? Or will something between Peeta and Katniss spark? This is a complete re-telling of Catching Fire and Mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

It's been five days since Peeta and I have gotten back from the arena. We went back to our normal lives, trying to get rid of the horrid memory's. I hunted, he baked, and Haymitch drank until he passed out. We all had our own ways of keeping busy. Yet, deep down the feeling still gnawed at us. I had nightmares every night. Either about Rue or losing Peeta, that surprised me because I was pretty sure I never wanted to really speak to him again. We both decided that we shouldn't really act like we were still in love except for when we are in front of the cameras. Suddenly, I heard a clatter downstairs. I sighed and got up. I was currently in my bedroom, sitting and sulking.

"Prim?" I called, no answer, "Prim?" I tried again. Still no answer. I carefully walked down stairs to see a shattered plate on the ground. "Prim!" I yelled. I looked around the kitchen seeing nothing.

"Yes?" I heard her ask, she walked back into the room with a broom. I sighed in relief, glad that nothing happened to her. "What are you so upset about?" She asked concerned. I didn't really know. I had been on edge ever since we got home.

"Nothing" I lied, she didn't buy it, but she didn't push it either. I needed to get out. "I'm going hunting" I say to her. She nods while cleaning up her mess. I hurry to slip on my fathers leather boots and old hunting jacket. I grab my game bag to make it look like I was going to get some meat.

We didn't really need any anymore. We have enough money from me winning the games that I might never need to hunt again. We can afford to buy butchers meat from town, but none of us like it more than fresh game. I open the door and walk through it. I didn't realize how cold it was until I started walking down the street. After a little while I finally make it to my destination. The bakery. I walk into the door and see Peeta talking to another girl. I got a little jealous, but I didn't know why.

"Hello Peeta" I say in an even voice. He looks and me and smiles. I could be as rude as I wanted to and he would still like me. He holds up his finger and mouths one moment he goes back to talking to that girls. I sigh and slip into a chair. I always come here to get more of my favorite bread, cheese buns. Peeta finally calls for me.

"Hello Katniss" he says with I smile. I start to get angry. Can't he hate me a little bit for always ignoring him? "What can I get you today?" he asks. I know that he already know what I want, I mean, I always get it.

"I need some cheese buns" I say with no emotion. I was going to make him hate me. It would make our lives easier. I look over at him and he's still smiling.

"Coming right up" he replies in a cheerful tone. I look over at the girl he was talking to. She sat in a chair and looks like she feels awkward. Oh well, I think, I don't really care. Peeta comes out a few minutes later. "Cheese buns for one Miss Katniss Everdeen" he smiles again. The corners of my mouth start to lift up but I push them back down. I take the cheese buns and throw some coins on the counter. I turn around and walk out the door without looking back.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear Peeta calling. I stop and turn around. He's running towards me. When he finally catches up he smiles at me. "I was wondering" he started to ask nervously, "w-will you g-go out on a d-date with m-me?" I find it cute when he stutters. Wait, what? I look at him for a moment.

"Um, I guess?" I say nervously. What was I saying? Don't lead him on Katniss! I scold myself. But, I do get a tingly feeling when I see his eyes light up.

"Okay" he smiles again, does that boy ever not smile, "I will pick you up at 7." I walk home with a bounce in my step. I don't know what was happening with me. This is not the normal Katniss Everdeen that I know. I manage to keep myself from jumping.

"Catnip!" I hear someone call. It's not Peeta's warm voice so I turn around. It's Gale.

"I Gale" I say when he finally catches up with me. He has a goofy smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I mean I know you still hunt but I haven't seen you in the woods" I tells me. It's true, I have been avoiding him since I have gotten back. He reminds me of the games. I don't know how but when I think of him a bunch of and memories come to surface.

"Well, I do spend a lot of time in the woods, I'm surprised you didn't ever see me" I lie. God, will I ever stop lying today.

"Yeah" Gale starts,"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me" he blurts that out. I'm shocked for a moment. I look at him, he looks hopeful. I sigh.

"I'm not really sure about that Gale" I say, "I'm not sure if I using a relationship right now." I'm glad that it doesn't make him sad, he's still hopeful.

"That's ok Catnip, I understand" he tells me. I smile too, I haven't done that in a while. I nod and start making my away home. I walk by Haymitch's house and decided to visit him. He doesn't get many visitors and you can tell why. He never lets anyone clean his house and does a bad job himself. All the puke, rotting food, and liquor have been bottled up over the years and make the house smell bad. I brace myself when I open the door. Almost immediately the stench hits me full force. I make my way carefully around all the junk to Haymitch.

I see him sleeping in his chair in his kitchen. He's slumped over on his table. I sigh and place some bread on the counter and cut it into pieces. I make some coffee too. When I'm done I try to get him to wake up but he doesn't budge. I grab a bucket that was under the sink and fill it up with water. I go over to Haymitch and dump it on his head.

Almost immediately he jumps up and slashes his knife around. I forgot about that.

"What the hell" he yells, I stand there smirking at him.

"You need to eat" I point over to the food I lay down and he grabs the bread and takes a huge bite out of it.

"Well thanks sweetheart, but you could have woken me up another way" you can hear the sarcasm in his voice. I turn around and leave, I wasn't dealing with this right now. I get home and almost immediately the phone rings. So I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi Katniss" I hear Peeta's chirpy voice reply back.

"Oh, hi Peeta" I say glumly, good for you Katniss don't lead him on.

"So I was wondering if I could pick you up at seven for our date" he says in his still cheerful mood.

"Um, sure" I tell him.

"Great" he tells me, I can tell he is smiling without him even being in the room, "see you then.

I hang up the phone. This is going to be one long night.

**So hi everyone. This is my first time ever doing this. I tried it before but no one liked it so Im going to try it again. So I like things moving fast. I didn't like how Catching Fire and Mockingjay went so I'm recreating it.**


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 7 o'clock Peeta shows up at my door. I didn't know what to wear so I put on a nice green shirt and some clean jeans. I put my hair up in a braid the usual way I wear it. I had been waiting downstairs for Peeta for a little while. When he does knock I get up and answer it. I gasp at what he's wearing when I see him. He looks kinda cute in his plaid shirt with old jeans that have paint splatters on them, I know that he loves to paint. He holds his arm out.

"Ready for our date?" he asks nervously. Why does he just have to get cuter by the second. It's just making things harder for me.

"As ready as I will ever be" I tell him. I loop my arm around his and we set off. "So where exactly are we going?" I ask him. He laughs.

"That's mine to tell and yours to figure out" he says cockily. I can't help but laugh at that. His smile just gets bigger and bigger until I think he will explode.

After walking for an hour we finally stop. What I see is beautiful. We are in the meadow and he has set up a picnic. He put some candles up, which he lit and are dancing in the darkness and he laid out the food already. My mouth waters when I see the lamb stew. I can't believe he remembers that it's my favorite. No Katniss, I tell myself, it's just a simple gesture, don't make him think you love him.

"Wow" I breathe, so much for not making him think that you love it. He looks at me and gestures toward the picnic.

"Ready" he asks a little uncertainly. We sit down and dig in.

I have to say I had a nice time. We ate and joked. He was actually pretty funny when you got to know him. All I cared about when we technically first met in the Hunger Games was the fact that he was trying to kill me so there was really no room for conversation. Yet, in reality, even though I hated him he still wanted to protect me.

I yawn, "it's time for me to go home and rest" I tell him, even though I don't want the night to end. He walks me home. I lean into his side. This is going the opposite of what I intended. We are almost to victor village when I see him. It's Gale and he's walking towards us fast.

"What the hell?" he asks us. I immediately back away from him.

"What do you mean Gale?" I ask him a little mad that he ruined our date.

"You told me that you didn't want to date anyone right now" he yells at me. I step away again taking Peeta with me.

"It was just a stupid date that doesn't even mean anything!" I yell at him, "why do you even care!"

"I don't" he says and he storms off angrily. I look back to Peeta and he looks upset.

"I thought you liked it" he whispers as he stares at his feet. I feel awful. I can't believe I said that.

"I'm sorry" I tell him, "I didn't mean it, I really did have fun." He looks away.

"Well, I'm sorry I wasted your time" he tells me and walks away. I stand there in the middle of the street. I can't believe what happened. I follow him.

"Peeta please just look at me" I plead. He stops and turns around. I feel my heart break into a million pieces. All I see in his eyes are sadness.

"Look, Katniss" Peeta starts, "if you really didn't want to go out with me then you should have just said so. I would have left you alone. But, you just pretending to have fun and make me believe that you and I could be a thing was cruel. You just broke my heart into a million pieces right there in the street. I could have handled you telling me you didn't want us to be a thing. But this was just cruel." He turns and walks away.

I run to my house crying my eyes out. I don't even get to the door when I start to finally break down. Why was I crying for a boy that I didn't care about. I told myself that he didn't matter. I told myself to not lead him on. I guess that I broke my own heart by caring so much for this boy. I couldn't even believe myself. I don't know who I was madder at, myself or Peeta.

Soon I wake up and it's morning. I'm in happy mood when I think about Peeta and I's date last night. My moods ruined by the memory of him leaving me. I glumly get out of bed and dress in a plain t-shirt and some jeans. I was going to braid my hair but I decide against it. I walk downstairs.

I see Prim sitting in the living room reading a book, "so how did your date go?" she asks me. I look at her and smile, trying to hide the pain.

"It went pretty good" I lie right through my teeth. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm glad you had a good time" she tells me happily. I smile a fake smile.

"Well I'm going for a walk" I tell her. She nods and goes back to her book.

I practically run through the door. I needed to clear my head. I get to town and I'm almost to the bakery. I look inside and see Peeta behind the counter talking to a girl. Shes kinda pretty with long blonde hair and a slender frame. I see Peeta smiling at her. I get sad for a moment. His eyes are still showing pain.

I walk into the bakery and get behind the blonde girl. Peeta sees me and looks down. I'm upset that I'm the reason that caused his pain. Finally the blonde girl leaves with a seductive "bye, Peeta" over her shoulder. Peeta try's his hardest not to look at me.

"What do you want?" he asks me.

"I, um, need some more cheese buns" I manage to choke out. Peeta looks at me then goes back into the kitchen to retrieve them.

"Here" he pushes them at me. I'm starting to get angry.

"Well someones upset I ruined the moment with their new girlfriend" I snap at him. Oops.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'?" he asks me.

"Like you don't know" I snort, "she seemed pretty comfortable with you." He looks at me angrily.

"Well sorry Katniss" he starts, "I didn't know that even though you broke my heart you still didn't want me to be with anyone." I look down knowing its true.

"I-I-I" I can't finish. I run out of the bakery and straight to the meadow. I get there just to be reminded of Peeta. Why am I doing this to myself? I'm Katniss Everdeen. I have have killed and won the Hunger Games. I shouldn't be crying over a silly boy. No, he's not a silly boy. He's my Peeta. I don't realize someone is behind me until they sigh.

"Katniss" I hear Peeta say. I turn away from him. "Im-" I cut him off.

"What are you going to say Peeta" I snap with tears falling out of my eyes, "your sorry, you think that will make me feel better? You think that my heart will automatically heal itself. You think that everything will go back to normal! No Peeta you have broken my heart and that's not cool. I did have fun on that date. I did love you. Yes did. You ruined that chance a long time ago." I can't believe I'm saying all of this.

"I-I-I am sorry Katniss there's nothing that's going to change that" he says I can tell he's trying to hold back tears. "I love you" he says and walks away.

**Haha cliffhanger. Mwahahahahahahahahha I love that kind of stuff. The fight will resolve in the next chapter. So review please. Don't be mean if you hate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Did Peeta say that he loves me? Oh Peeta. I follow him.

"Are you kidding me!" I yell at him. He stops and turns around.

"No" he tells me simply. He starts walking again.

He isn't going to get away again. I grab his arm.

"What the fuck?" I ask him madly, "I just yell at you and all you can say is 'I love you'!" He looks at me surprised. I thought he was going to walk away again when he starts to turn away. So I pull him close to me and kiss him, hard. He seems confused for a moment but I feel him kiss back. I'm the one to pull away.

"What-" I cut him off again.

"That's what you get for leaving me" I tell him and walk away.

I make my way home a little happier. I left Peeta shocked with his mouth wide open. This wasn't the normal me, but right now I couldn't care less. I was just passing the bakery when I felt a hand on my back.

It was Gale.

"What do you want?" I snap. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

He sighs running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry" he tells me. I look at him, shocked. That's really all he has to say.

"Yeah, well, me too" I snap. He looks offended. Does he really think that a sorry is going to make me forgive him?

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that I forgive you and I will give you another chance" he smirks. I look at him absolutely shocked. He must be going crazy.

"Sure" I snort,"I wouldn't go out with you if it were the last thing I ever did." He's starting to get angry.

"Look, Catnip" he says angrily,"this is a lot that you don't deserve. I'm saying I will take you back, so don't waste it." I try to stay angry, but I burst out laughing. He looks at me confused.

"No offense Gale" I say while trying not to laugh, "but, I would date you if you were the last person on earth and we had to repopulate." He looks at me shocked. This obviously didn't go the way he wanted it to. He just spits in my direction and stomps away. He turn around. Whoops, I think, I forgot to get some more white bread. I start walking back to the bakery. When I get there I feel positively better, that's was until I see the girl. Shes walking with Peeta and they are laughing. Peeta actually looks genuinely happy. I start to get mad and then sad. So I run right past them with tears in my eyes.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta yells cheerfully. I stop. When I turn around he's walking right towards me with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Peeta" I try to cover up the tears, but I'm not doing a good job.

"What's wrong?" he asks me concerned. It just makes me burst into tears. He try's to comfort me, but I keep moving away.

"It's nothing, I would want to keep your girlfriend waiting" I spit. He looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"She isn't my girlfriend" he tells me slowly. I dint mean to, but I laugh in his face.

"She sure acts like it" I tell him, I didn't mean to put too much acid in my voice, but I happened.

"Well, she's not, I though you liked me" he says glumly, while looking at his feet. I feel awful. Why did I keep hurting him?

"Peeta" I start, "I do like you, but I thought you hated me." I start to slowly walk away when I feel his hand grab my wrist.

"Really?" he asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes. I nod. The next thing I know is I'm kissing him. It was just like our first kiss in the cave all over again.

"Really" I tell him. I look over his shoulder and see that bitch looking mad.

"Peeta" I hear her yell sweetly.

"I can't talk right now, Cathy" he yells over his should and smiles at me. I watch her make her way over here really quick.

"It's really important Peet" she says in a sickly sweet voice. He turns towards her.

"What is it?" he asks quickly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk to the slag heap with me" she says, "a lot of people say they go there and have a lot of fun." She wraps her arm around his.

"Um, no thanks" Peeta says while maneuvering his arm out of hers and walking over to next to me.

"Why?" she asks, "I mean, you do want to be with me don't you?" Peeta shakes his head.

"Not really" he says and takes my hand, "I'm kinda seeing someone." I smile at him and give him a peck on the lips. We are so good together.

"But, I thought we were dating" she says confidently, she leans up to him and try's to kiss him. But, before she can do that I punch her square in the face. She stumbles back looking surprised.

"Don't touch him" I growl at her. She looks kinda scared of me. She's holding her nose, which is dripping blood.

"Bitch" she mutters under her breath.

"Oh, and this is how you kiss" I tell her. Peeta looks confused for a second. But, when I reach up and crash my lips to his he understands. We kiss for a few seconds before I let go. He whimpers and I giggle. I look over to Cathy and she's slumped over on the ground with a defeated look in her eyes.

"Come on Peeta" I say and I pull him away from her.

"I love you" he says with a far off look in his eyes.

"I love you too" I say simply and pull him down for another kiss.

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update. I have been busy with other things. I will try to update more often. I won't update again though, until I get some reviews. So review please!**


End file.
